


all the king's horses and all the king's men

by HumptyDumpty



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Naegi's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumptyDumpty/pseuds/HumptyDumpty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AU where Monobear un-soundproofes the rooms for one night.</b><br/>Asahina is broken and collecting her pieces would make your fingers bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the king's horses and all the king's men

**Author's Note:**

> Someone important to a dear friend of mine is dying. I found it out only a couple of hours ago. I couldn't pour even half of my feelings into this anyway.

It's night and you don't know what to do.

You mustn't leave the room. That's what rules are for. To be our light when everything else is pitch black and you may or may not be drowning into the dark sea you can't even tell. That's why rules are necessary.

But someone is crying, sobbing, choking, sobbing again, and you can tell who it is. Rules never said anything about this. When you know exactly what would be the right thing to do and you can't because there's nothing you can do to make it right after all. You don't even think you're making any sense.

Sakura is dead. Sakura was even stronger on the inside than she seemed on the outside and she died for everyone. You're not strong though. You're nothing like that. And Asahina is crying, but you're absolutely useless, because if Sakura died for Asahina's sake and failed to grant her happiness then there isn't absolutely anything you could do, not even die and burn a thousand times over and over until everything else would burst into flames and shatter.

You could ask Fukawa to use her Super High School Level talent you don't own and write a beautiful story in which everything either happens for a reason or ends well, but somehow you don't think she would accept that. And you wish you could paint. Paint the future and the past and the present and remake it all and put donut-shaped clouds in it so Asahina would smile like she always does. Did.

Hope carries an equal amount of despair within itself. The more things you want the less are likely to happen. You're not the brightest bulb when it comes to math and yet this is simple statistic, you guess. Nothing more nothing less. Or you could put your whole soul in one wish but it wouldn't become true anyway since Sakura is dead you've seen it with your own eyes and hope is only for the future that's why it can't fix what's already lost.

Still isn't it cruel to tell someone they must accept it? Live with it and learn from it and remember all the good things that came before it but there's nothing to remember because since the first day everything has gone for the worst. This definitely isn't anything you have the right to say. 

And you fall asleep. Asahina is crying and sobbing and singing you a lullaby of grief but you wish Sakura will dry her tears somehow.


End file.
